Untitled for now!
by LightofEarendil
Summary: Legolas meets an Elf maiden in Edoras who insists on fighting with them and falls in love with her...yeah, bad summary, just read the story! lol
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:::::: I do not own any character except Eruviel, so don't sue!  
  
Chapter One: The Death of Theodred A worn flag flapped in the gusty wind as it blew across the hilltop city of Edoras. No sounds of laughter, nor utterings of joy rose up into that empty wind. A stillness, an evil stillness was covering this city; one that allowed no laughter or joy. A beautiful maiden, her hair long and dark, seemed to glide as she walked out of Theoden's hall and looked out on the open plain below her. A look into her eyes, once bright pools of blue, would reveal much sadness and anger. She cocked her head slightly and tucked her long locks behind her pointed ear. She heard something...hoofbeats, and many of them. Within seconds, a tiny dot (to the eyes of a human) appeared coming over a hill far away. She could see Eomer and the rest of his men swiftly making thier way towards Edoras.  
  
"He was horribly wounded by a band of Uruk-hai," said Eomer as he lifted Theodred off of his horse and into the arms of the guards who carried him to his chambers. "We must let King Theoden know about this, for I fear he will not live the night through. Go find Eruviel, for she knows of healing and elvish medicine may be his only chance. "  
  
It was not more than a second later that the elf maiden appeared in Theodred's chambers. A tear slid down her fair cheek as she looked upon a man whom she knew had known since he was just a boy. Her eyes slid down to his abdomen, where it was clear a blade passed through.  
  
"If he had been brought back sooner, his death would not be so certain," she thought. She touched his dirt-streaked face with her tender hand as he drew his last breath, "Be in peace, Son of Rohan. May the blessings of the elves be with you even now."  
  
Lady Eowyn burst into the room, tears rolling down her pale cheek. She knealt at his side and kissed his cold hand. "Was there not anything that could have been done? Anything that I could have done?" she choked as she looked into Eruviel's eyes.  
  
"No medicine, not even that of the elves could have prevented his death." she said quietly.  
  
"Will you tell my uncle?" asked Eowyn as the tears continued to fall, "for he does not know me and it would pain me to tell him that his only son is dead."  
  
"I will tell him now," replied the elf.  
  
The foul stench of a familiar fixture in the King's hall hit Eruviel like a flaming arrow as she entered the Hall. She could smell Grima from yards away, and his stench had the power to make even an orc beg for mercy. Grima looked up at her with his sickly blue eyes,  
  
"What are you doing in the King's Hall, elf," he hissed "for you are certainly not here to wish me a good day."  
  
"Indeed not, Grima, I would never look upon you willfully," she replied, the blueness in her eyes almost flaming, "I come bearing news for the King," she said as she knealt down in front of the Theoden.  
  
His skin, once lively and his cheeks once rosy were now the color of the sky above Caradaras. Eruviel tried desperatly to lock his eyes with her's, for once she had contact with a person's eyes, they could not look away.  
  
"King Theoden," she began, as his eyes watered from the faint glow she seemed to give off, "Theodred was wounded in battle...He is dead, Sire." His eyes left her's as she stood.  
  
"Theodred is dead?" hissed Grima, almost joyfully, "how dare you not consult me before bringing news such as that to an already stressed King?!" he stood in front of her, his face mere inches from her's. She could smell his putrid breath and he continued to lean closer, causing her to back up.  
  
"I do not need to seek permission from you to speak to the King about any matter," she replied, her eyes burning into the very pits of his evil soul. Grima raised his hand high above his head, and tried to stike Eruviel but her reflexes caught him offguard. She caught his arm in her own.  
  
"It's a shame, Eruviel, that murder in the King's court is outlawed." he said through gritted teeth. She released his hand ran out of Theoden's hall, down the flight of steps, through the village and out of the gates of Edoras. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Three Riders

!!!FOR DISCLAIMER, SEE CHAPTER ONE!!! Ok, I know this kinda drags, but the next chapter was too long to combine with this one. R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: The Three Riders  
  
Eruviel looked at the pale blue sky as tears ran down her cheek. She sat on a large rock, fairly far from the gate of Edoras. In the midst of her tears, she straighted her back and turned her head. Was it hoofbeats again?  
  
"I thought the Rohirrim had already returned," she thought "but there is not enough noise for it to be an army, two, maybe three horses."  
  
She stood on the rock, her long, ocean blue dress flowed up in the wind, revealing her legs from the knees down. She shielded her eyes and scanned the horizon, yes, there were three horses. A bay, one grey, and one as white as brightest sunlight.  
  
"Edoras, the capital of Rohan!" yelled Gandalf to his companions. "Do not expect a warm welcome, for happiness has forsaken this city."  
  
"It is strange," called Legolas "that one of their watchers would be a woman"  
  
Aragorn looked back at him and smiled, "They do not have women for guards!" he laughed.  
  
Legolas strained his eyes to more clearly see the woman who was standing on the rock. He could see her almost perfectly and noticed something about her. She was not a woman, but an elf! Her beautiful dark hair flowed in the wind and he could tell her face was tear-stained. Another gust of wind blew up, and once again blew her dress up.  
  
"I cannot see her clearly, master elf, but I can tell from here that she has lovely legs!" said Gimli quietly to Legolas as he looked around Legolas' body, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
Legolas looked back at his companion who was riding on his horse and gave him a knowing look, "It is not wise, Gimli, to let your eyes wonder!" But even the dwarf, who could not see the elf's face (because he was looking straight ahead) knew that Legolas had noticed as well.  
  
The horsemen grew ever closer and Eruviel gracefully jumped off of the rock and sprinted across the plain to meet them.  
  
The riders hoed their horses in front of her and Gimli jumped off from behind Legolas, "What is your name, fair maiden of Rohan?"  
  
"Give me your name, master Dwarf, and I shall give you mine," she said cautiously.  
  
Gimli frowned, this sounded strangely familiar!  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." said Aragorn, with a respectful outstretched hand, "This is Gandalf the White, Legolas of Mirkwood, and Gimli, son of Gloin," he informed her.  
  
Legolas gazed at the maiden, who seemed satisfied with Aragorn's answer.  
  
"My name is Eruviel, and I am not a maiden of Rohan, but of Rivendell," she answered tucking her hair back so they could see her ears. "I stay here in Rohan because they have no healer. I am a friend to the Lady Eowyn. If you wish, I will escort you back to the village, but I may not go into Theoden's hall, for Theoden's advisor will not permit me there."  
  
They agreed to her offer to escort them to Theoden's Hall and they followed her on their horses. Gimli, having had enough of horses for the day decided to walk. He sprinted up ahead and waited far ahead. Eruviel found herself walking next to Arod, Legolas' horse.  
  
"If I may ask, my Lady, what foul creature caused tears to come to your eyes, for I can see that they are wet with tears that are not cried." asked Legolas softly, looking down on the beautiful elf.  
  
Eruviel looked up into the Elf's eyes, and found herself almost lost in them. She now knew what it felt like when she made people look into her's. "The King's son has died this day," she began, "I was excused from his hall because I told him of the news."  
  
Legolas made no reply, for he knew not what to say that would comfort her. Though, he felt as if the King's advisor had done more than just "excused" her. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Restoration of Theode...

Ok, I know about the elves being solitary and everything, but I haven't read a fan fic that had one in Edoras, so i figured i'd be different. Like every story has the elf in Lothlorien or Mirkwood, and I wanted that to change lol. And i know this chapter is kinda boring, but bear with me....  
  
Chapter Three: The Restoration of Theoden  
  
Once at the gates, Eruviel felt stronger. She wanted nothing other than to walk into Theoden's Hall. Apparently, someone had seen the riders coming, and many guards were outside of the Hall.  
  
A guard stiffened his back "I will need you to disarm before you go any further," he said to the three.  
  
Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn disarmed themselves and Eruviel's eyes widened at the sight of Leoglas' Lothlorien bow, and Aragorn's beautiful elvish knife.  
  
"Eruviel, I'm afraid you are not allowed in Theoden's court by order of Grima Wormtongue," said the guard.  
  
"Let the elf pass," said Gandalf suddenly leaning on his staff.  
  
Anyone who was present at the moment when the Three walked into Theoden's would agree that the moments to follow were very interesting. Seeing three men and an old wizard knock down more than twenty armed guards with their bare hands was a sight itself. Gimli knocked Grima down and held him in place with his foot. Then, something happened that no Rohan man or woman would ever forget. Theoden underwent a transformation that turned his pale shriveled body back into that of a mighty king.  
  
Eruviel gracefully walked up to Grima and looked down on him, "It is amazing, Grima, how quickly the tables can be turned," she said stearnly. Grima stood up and faced the King, but he only get out a few sounds before Theoden ran him out of the hall. Grima raced out of Edoras on a black steed. He knew where he was going...to his true master. He would make all of them pay, especially Theoden.  
  
Theoden paced back and forth in his hall as Aragorn explained to him the severity of the situation. Legolas stood near a pillar, almost motionless as Gimli took up the King's offer of food and beer.  
  
Down the hall, Eruviel was in her chambers. She pulled out a trunk from under her desk and opened it. Inside was a bow, arrows, and two long knives, similar to Legolas' but not as decorated. She picked up her bow and pulled on its string, "Still taut as ever!" she said to herself as she smiled. Next, she pulled out her knives. She had never fought in a "real" battle, but she had killed orcs before. She remembered walking through the forest and being surprised by the two orcs, which she dispatched quickly using these two knives. Deep inside, she longed for a chance to be in a battle, much like Eowyn did. She sighed. She knew that they would leave Edoras soon, they would probably goto Helm's Deep. She stood up with her knives in hand, and fought the air with the fierceness of a warrior. She heard the floor creak behind her and she whipped around.  
  
"I see you are skilled with long knives," said Legolas, "but why would a maiden show interest in war?"  
  
"We are all free people of Middle-Earth. Free because of those who go into battle, like the men of Rohan."  
  
Legolas eyed her, "Would you, as an elf, fight alongside men?" he questioned further.  
  
"Like I said, we are all free people of Middle-Earth...together we are free...together we should fight."  
  
She set her knives on her desk and pulled out a burgendy dress from the trunk which she set on her bed.  
  
"That is the true reason why I came to Rohan. All of the elves have grown so selfish, keeping to themselves and staying within their protected realms. They stand back and watch while everyone else fights for them, then, when they get tired of this earth, they gather up their things and set sail for a place of eternal peace and happiness, a place that no human will ever be able to enjoy. I had the chance to leave, but I came here instead. I felt that if I stayed, I could show the people of Rohan that not all elves are selfish and care only for themselves."  
  
"Then I think you are a very noble maiden," Legolas replied softly, "and braver than many of our kin.... My reason for disturbing you is to give you the news that we are marching to Helm's Deep immediately"  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," she replied with a weak smile, "for your comments and your message. Now, if you do not mind, I must change into something I can travel in."  
  
Legolas bowed (as is the elf custom) and walked out of her room. She held up the red dress and sighed, "I fear much blood is yet to be spilled in this land" 


End file.
